Reflections
by Kylie Rein
Summary: As far as Bookman knows, Lavi has no family. It proves to be wrong when Lavi's sister suddenly shows up. And what's with the eye patch? How come she has one too? Why are they hiding one of their eyes? Is there anything wrong with it?
1. Chapter 1

( \ / )  
>(^.^) <em><strong>Kylie: This is another story unrelated to the other stories I've done. It's different but I hope you'll like it. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Walking in the hallways, the red head suddenly hears a commotion ongoing near the room where he is. Popping his head inside out of curiosity, he looks and listens to what's happening.

"There's someone climbing up the cliff," says one of the scientists as they all view the screen.

Curious. He wonders who's doing something crazy like Allen did. Maybe a new recruit? They really should be informed of the other easier way.

"Is it an exorcist?"

"It looks like a girl."

A girl? That's even more interesting.

"Is that Lavi?"

Lavi? Wait, that's him. If it's an akuma, what a sure way to fail imitating the red head.

"Is he dressing up as a girl now?"

"What is he trying to pull?"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," he says finally stating his unnoticed presence causing all of them to turn their attention to him then quickly back at the screen.

"Then who is she?"

The said girl is already by the gate. The gatekeeper is now scanning her. Looking closer at her face, she does resemble him and then it finally hits his head. It is _her_.

She's here and without giving it much thought, he rushes down the stairs and through the hallways until he reaches the gate where there is trouble.

The gatekeeper is sending out alerts thinking she is an akuma. Kanda as usual is already there attacking her.

"Stop that Yuu-chan!" he pleads as if he's not too serious like the persona is.

He stands in front of her with hands up trying to stop him. Hoping to get out of this one alive since the Japanese samurai is in quite a bad mood as usual.

"Get out of the way, baka usagi!" says Kanda with his trademark glare.

"Don't hurt her. She's definitely not an akuma. She's related to me."

"That is enough reason for me not to stop."

"That's so mean Yuu-chan."

"Stop calling me that," he says loudly while shifting the target of the blade towards Lavi's neck threateningly.

"Come on, Yuu- Kanda, Kanda," says Lavi hands up in surrender. "We don't need to fight now, Yuu- I mean Kanda," he added with a smile.

Explain," he says still with the same tone. It really takes a while and most often thought impossible to have a calm and 'not pissed off' Kanda.

"She's my little sister," Lavi says truthfully with no joke making Kanda finally lower his sword along with a shocked face that quickly turns back to the usual.

The red head looks back at the other red head behind him and faces her. She looks really exhausted. The cliff is quite high. She was confused at first but managed to recognize him now. She holds onto him tightly and he hugs her back.

"I missed you so much, Nii-san," she says with a relieved tone.

"I missed you too, Kayin."

He really shouldn't be doing this looking all emotional and caring but his persona is like that and as an older brother who hasn't seen her for years, it's hard to think straight.

"Tch," says Kanda as he enters the building. Lavi just smiles at his reaction.

Looking back at the girl, he sees that she has fallen asleep. He carries her inside then into the infirmary.

"Please take care of her for me while I place her things in her room and explain things to the others."

He then leaves while carrying the case and small bag she brought with her.

On the way, the supervisor questions him.

"So would you mind explaining things to us? What is your relationship with her? Who is she?"

"She's obviously my younger sister. Her name's Kayin. Where can I place her things? Can her room be close to mine?"

"The one next to yours is vacant since he moved out. She can have that."

"Thanks, Komui."

"Wait…"

The door is slammed shut before other questions could be asked. Lavi would and should answer questions but he doesn't want to explain things yet. He's just starting to collect himself after acting as he shouldn't have.

Oops, he realizes he entered his room forgetting to place her things back. He walks out and into the next room where he places her things. After that he speaks with Bookman to explain things. The old man didn't actually know that his sister lives so it took quite some time explaining. He receives a lot of scolding along with a hit on the head. Keeping things from the old panda isn't actually painless. After that he walks back to the infirmary to check up on her.

She has just woken up when he enters the room. Looking at her, he realizes that she wasn't wearing her eye patch. He looks around with panic and finds it by the table. Picking it up, he walks to her side to cover it up. With hands ready to place it back, green and gold stared at his eye. Crap! He is too slow.

"Nii-san." Her voice is calm and indifferent compared to before and it continues on like that in their conversations.

"How are you feeling?" he asks trying to remain calm while fixing the eye patch on her eye in his usual tone of voice to make things seem unchanged.

"Fine. Where am I?"

"In the infirmary," he says with a smile all throughout.

"Why am I here?"

"You fainted back there out of exhaustion. Where had you been? What happened to the people you were staying with?"

"They died." Her voice didn't change. The tone of indifference remained.

He hugs her once more since she needed it. Her character might have changed but he know that this is still Kayin.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Where are my things?"

"In your new room."

"Can I go there now?"

"Okay, but are you sure you'll do fine?"

"Yes."

"It's already night so sleep well when we get there, okay?"

"Yes, I will."

She gets up from the bed then they walk out of the room. She seems to be doing fine compared to moments before.

Reaching the room after a few minutes, they come inside.

"Is this alright for you?"

"Yes."

"Go to sleep then. My room is just at the other side."

He is about to leave but her hand suddenly holds his making him stop. He looks at her and understood what it meant. She is his sister after all.

"I'll stay with you for tonight then."

"Thank you, Nii-san."

* * *

><p>Edited: January 4, 2013 (shall start editing each chapter till continuation and completion, hope this isn't causing any trouble)<strong><br>**

Kylie: If there is anything unclear, do tell me. Ask and you shall be answered. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kylie: The story does not exactly follow every detail from D. Gray-man so please bear with me if there are some changes. It's a bit different but I hope you'll like it. Please tell me your opinion. And a large thanks if you did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Do you remember our dear mother, Kayin?_

_Of course, I remember._

_You understand then why you're that way?_

_Yes, it happened lots of times._

_Our biological mother left us on the colds streets to die while our dear mother took us in and cared for us. She gave us our names and raised us as her own and then gave us her eyes before she died. Our dear mother had been a Noah, 'The Noah of Truths and Lies'._

_The eye that shows the truth is what I have …_

… _while mine is the eye that shows the lies._

_They really shouldn't have removed my eye patch. I'm stuck with this character for awhile, a heartless character._

_I'm sorry then if you have a heartless brother._

_It doesn't matter since we've died long ago. We're just the walking dead. I never really had my own character while you had your own. I often depend on other people for mine while you create your own._

_You always have your own character, Kayin. You'll always be my sister no matter what happens._

_And you'd always be my brother._

_I already talked things with Bookman by the way. He was a bit furious that I didn't tell him but he is fine with it now after I explained things … so we won't be separated again._

_They can never separate the truth from lie after all._

_They can't. It was tried and look, we're together again._

* * *

><p>A knock comes at the door. Lavi gets up from the bed then walks to open the door. His sister, Kayin is still sleeping on the bed.<p>

"What are you doing here, Lavi? Isn't this Kayin's room?" asks a Chinese girl with two pigtails on her long hair.

"It is. I just accompanied her," he replies casually with a smile.

There is a bit of silence until Lenalee speaks again.

"My brother, Komui is asking for Kayin in his office. Can you take her there for me? I've got things I need to do."

"Sure," says Lavi in his usual cheery tone.

She then leaves after hearing his reply. The young man then closes the door and goes towards his sister to wake her up.

"Kayin! Wake up!" he says a little louder than should be in waking someone up.

She slowly gets up then sits for a few seconds before opening her eyes. Her ears have twitched a bit after the loud wake up call. Her brother is cheerful this morning and looks like a jumping rabbit with his smile. Wait, her eyes did see right. Her brother is jumping as if an excited child.

"Do you have other clothes besides what you're wearing?" he asks after settling down on the edge of the bed.

"It's inside my bag."

"Take a shower then change. I'll accompany you after I finished changing as well in my room."

"Yes, Nii-san."

She didn't even ask why. Her curiosity isn't the same as his.

Half an hour passes and off they go to the supervisor's office that has a mountain of papers everywhere. The older of the two red head has already started explaining things to her on the way. There is no expression seen on the younger red head's face while the older is smiling widely as usual.

"So you're Lavi's younger sister?" asks the supervisor.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Kayin."

"No surname?"

"None."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Why are you here? How did you know about this place?"

"To be with Nii-san. General Cross told me. He said something about innocence with my violin."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Where's your violin?"

"Inside my room."

"Who did you stay with last before meeting General Cross?"

"They're dead."

"What are their names?"

"It's not important."

"Kayin, answer his question," says Lavi.

"Lord Arthur and Lady Emily Cranston."

"Can you get your innocence? Lavi, bring her down to Hevlaska after getting it. I'll wait down there."

"Okay."

They come back to the room where she takes the violin with the case. They head down to Hevlaska with a cheery red head chattering things about the order.

Kayin didn't react much when she sees Hevlaska. A lot have been scared but she just looks at her with a calm and uninterested expression.

"Her violin does contain innocence. I'll check her synchronization rate."

When she is picked up, she didn't struggle. She remains calm and seem unafraid.

"… _12% … 23% … 35% … 42% … 51% … 64% … 79% … 88%_

_She holds the key of truth. She will uncover the lies and let the truth be shown."_

"I wonder now what she means by that. The only things I know, it comes true," says Komui.

"I'll bring her to the science department then for her measurements," says Lavi.

"Go ahead but leave the innocence with me, I'll make a few modifications," says Komui with a grim smile.

The siblings leave.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Edited: January 5, 2013<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I lied to Nii-san. I made him believe that I still couldn't control my eye. I made him believe that I gained a heartless character but in reality, I only saw it. The power no longer affects my character not unless I chose to.

I pretend to be heartless because I don't want to be attached. Lavi is just one of his personas that will soon be disposed of when they're finished. None of his smiles or affections is real.

I don't want to get attached to someone who will soon die.

I don't want someone to show me affection that isn't real. I don't want to feel the pain that I felt when Nii-san was separated from me. I don't want it to happen again so I have to be heartless to be unaffected. I don't want to be shown care that will soon fade.

I don't want to _die_ a second time.

* * *

><p>Lavi brings Kayin to the science department for the measurements of her uniform. He needs to leave in a few minutes for a mission with Bookman and Lenalee. And of all places, he leaves her in <em>Kanda's room<em>.

"Take care of my sister for me while I'm gone, Yuu-chan! Thanks in advance!" says Lavi as he leaves his sister sitting on Kanda's bed then runs to the door.

"Oi Baka Usagi!" says Kanda pointlessly as he is unheard.

He then looks at the girl sitting on his bed with an expressionless face.

"Get out!"

She just sits with same expression and just stared at him.

"Are you deaf? Leave!" says Kanda as he draws out his sword.

She slowly gets up irritating him each second then walks out the room.

"You're as annoying as the usagi even if you don't talk much," mutters Kanda to himself as the red head is no longer there.

* * *

><p>She walks away from the room then tries to find the cafeteria but ends up getting lost. A German woman who is probably in her twenties suddenly bumps into her which leads to both of them ending up on the floor sitting.<p>

"I'm s-so s-sor-rry. P-please f-forgive me," she says while bowing down in apology with her face almost in tears.

"Where's the cafeteria?" she asks with the usual calm voice and ignores the statement as if it didn't happen.

"I was heading there myself, I'll show you the way if you'd like," answers the German with still a few stutter in her words.

The red head pulls the woman back on her feet then gestures to her to lead the way. They walk in silence until the red head asks for her name.

"What's your name?"

The young girl didn't really care much but it would be hard to call for others if she didn't know their name if needed.

"Miranda Lotto."

"Kayin."

"You're Lavi-kun's sister?"

"_Yes_," the red head answers in German unexpectedly.

"_You know German?"_

"_What does it look like?"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Stop apologizing too much."_

"_Yes._

While heading there, Miranda tripped about five times then kept apologizing again. They almost arrive there and are a few meters from the door after half an hour and she is practically on her knees asking for forgiveness.

Kayin couldn't really understand her and decided to do something reckless just to experiment how much control she has on her eye.

She quickly removes the eye patch on top of her left eye then looks at Miranda with a golden iris. She quickly returns it before the woman notices the color.

"_You've been down and a failure lots of times but you strive hard to be helpful. You already have a purpose now. You're not a failure as long as you don't think yourself as one. Stop the negative ways of thinking you have on yourself. Have more confidence. Stop worrying too much. It makes you look older than you really are. You are very pretty and kind you know. You are very helpful and kind. So stop that way of acting since it's a bit annoying."_

Miranda suddenly becomes quiet and thought about what Kayin just said. The woman cries a bit then give the girl a smile of gratitude.

"_Thank you."_

They then go inside and seem to have caused a bit of misunderstanding since Miranda is still teary while the girl has the look of indifference plastered on her face. Kayin just walks over to Jerry not caring about the whispers going around that she might have bullied the older woman who is easily affected by the most trivial things. She orders her food then Miranda. They walk towards a vacant table where they eat in silence.

"Kayin! Komui is asking for you in his office."

"_I'm already finished, would you like me to accompany you there?" _says Miranda with her usual tone of voice but less strained and worried compared to before.

Kayin stands up then gestures her to lead.

"_Thank you. You've been a real help. And kindly remember what I've said."_

The young girl tells the older before entering the office then closing the door.

"_Welcome_," Miranda replies with a smile.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Edited: January 6, 2013<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm not really sure what your innocence can do but I think it is similar to Maria's innocence so I only made your innocence sturdier. I didn't alter much, only a few. Would you mind demonstrating its ability?" asks Komui.

Kayin complies by picking up her violin then starts to play. Her eyes close as she becomes lost in the music. She remembers the past when she and her brother were together and so young.

_We were struggling to live in the cold streets and then our dear mother found us and took us in her home. She lived in a small house but that was enough to be a home for us. She gave us our names, a home and a family. She owns a small shop where we helped. Nii-san and I would clean up and serve while she would cook the food that smelled so nice. _

_We lived simple and happy lives till our dear mother died and left us her eyes. She said something about doing it to stop her from reincarnating again and requested us to pass on the eyes to others if we were to die to stop it as well. She said that she also did it to be with us. I didn't understand much at that time but now I do._

"That was well played. I think we'll only know about it if you are put up against akuma. I'll send you out on a mission tomorrow. Your uniform will be done by that time. You may leave."

She places the violin in the case where it is easy to retrieve the violin in case an akuma attacks. She then leaves and walks into the corridors where she gets lost again. Instead of Miranda, she bumps into Kanda this time.

"Watch out, baka! Look where you're going!" said the Japanese with irritation.

"_I'm lost. Can you help me find my room?" _she asks in Japanese earning a surprised look from Kanda but then we're talking about the idiot rabbit's sister here.

"_Who taught you that?" _asks Kanda in the same language while having guesses that the idiot rabbit might have something to do with it.

"_My mother."_

"_You don't look like Japanese."_

"_I'm not. I didn't say that my mother is my biological mother. She took us in and taught us the language."_

The information surprised Kanda as he didn't expect that out of the Bookman's apprentice that he showed so much irritation and hatred for. So the rabbit keeps secrets which makes him want to ask more as the younger red head didn't seem to mind telling things when asked. He didn't though as it is not his place and he doesn't care that much.

"_Follow me," _he then says going back to the real purpose of their conversation.

Few minutes pass until they are now in front of the door to her room.

"_Arigatō, Kanda-san."_

"_Try not getting lost again."_

"_Hai."_

He then leaves her in her room where she plays the violin for hours. Dinner time comes quickly without her noticing until her stomach growls. She stands outside her door thinking where the way to the cafeteria is again. She may be the Bookman apprentice's sister but she is sadly directionally challenged. Kanda sees her after leaving his room as they were just on the same floor.

"_Kanda-san…"_

He seems to understand what she means and answered her question without bothering to hear the rest._  
><em>

"_Follow me."_

"_Arigatō_."

They reach the cafeteria in silence until whispering comes from some of the people there. None pays heed to the murmuring noise and order their food. As they eat, short words fill their conversation as both don't seem to like long worded ones.

"_I heard you playing."_

"_Noisy?"_

"_No."_

"_Play again?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Okay."_

Having finished their meal, they walk towards her room where she takes out the violin from its case. She starts playing as the Japanese sits on the single chair in the room and listens.

_I remembered the time Nii-san would get into a fight with the other kids because they teased us about our eyes then make me cry. He ended up with bruises even if he did win. We also got into trouble with other people. Nii-san was always there protecting me. He helped us live in the cold streets after mother died. He was always there until we were separated._

When almost done with the song, tears go down her cheeks. Sorrow comes after remembering the separation from her brother.

Words leave her lips saying, _'Don't leave me Nii-san! I don't want to come with them.'_

* * *

><p>What is wrong with this girl? Awhile ago, she showed no expression and acted like as if she didn't care about other people. Now, she's crying like a little girl.<p>

She is just a little girl.

He's not one to comfort people; He doesn't really want to bother but does. He takes the violin from her hands and places it on the table. He tries comforting her in his own way after that. She suddenly clings onto him and cries harder.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Please stay. Don't leave!"_

She is like a child that can't sleep alone. She seems afraid to be alone. Her brother isn't here today. He doesn't really care but stays with her until she falls asleep. He tries leaving but her hand holds tightly onto his.

"_Nii-san,"_ she says in a whisper while sleeping with a calm face.

"_I'm not your brother, baka. The usagi will pay for this," _mutters Kanda as he falls asleep beside her.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Edited: January 6, 2013<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She wakes up and finds Kanda by her side. She tries recalling what happened last night and remembers the past that she would gladly forget. She felt down and depressed. With her brother not being there, it made her feel so lonely. She cried and then Kanda tried comforting her although she knows it was against his character. He is so kind to her like her brother although they are not the same and he is very much gloomy or grumpy in character.

She is usually afraid of people or wary of them if she doesn't know them too well but Kanda isn't that scary even if he looks like it with his glares. And the language he speaks is the same as what their dear mother taught them. It makes her feel at home, speaking with him.

A knock comes at the door; she gets up and opens it.

"Here's your uniform. Go to Komui's office after changing," says a finder.

"Hai."

She takes the box then closes the door. She spoke in Japanese forgetting that not many understood it so he probably wondered what it meant. She didn't really bother and comes inside the bathroom to take a shower then change.

When she got out, Kanda had left minutes ago. She thinks he'll probably get back at her brother in a way. He is kind though even if he didn't want to admit it by acting that way.

She fixes the bed then walks towards Komui's office. She gets lost and asks a finder to help her find it. He helps her but didn't seem to like her character. She goes inside the office not bothering to knock. Someone is already there talking with supervisor.

He looks like an old man because of his hair but when she takes a closer look at his face, he's just about her age.

"So you're here, Kayin-chan. Your uniform suits you," says the supervisor with a smile before taking a sip from his coffee.

"A new exorcist?" asks the white haired boy.

"She's named Kayin."

He gets up from the couch then walks towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Kayin. I'm Allen Walker but you can call me Allen."

He says that with a big smile on his face while offering to shake hands. She accepts it but utters no word.

"Now sit down while I talk to you about the mission."

They take their seats and listen. They will be going on a mission to a town, hours away from here by train. There have been akuma in the area. They are to kill it then bring back innocence if there is one.

"The train leaves in about twenty minutes or less."

"You should have said that soon. I haven't eaten yet."

"I don't think Kayin-chan ate yet too so just hurry up and eat on the train."

Allen is obviously angry at Komui but he knew there isn't time to get angry so he let it off for now. He pulls her hand then they run... real fast. They barely make it. The moment their feet boarded the train, it left.

On the floor, they're panting and sweating due to exhaustion.

"Excuse me sir and ..."

"We're from the black order," Allen states which made the man act differently compared to moments ago where he was ready to drop them off or fine them. It seems he's a new employee since the uniform clearly should state where they're from.

"Over here then," the man gestures us to follow him. They get up then follow him into the compartment. After that, he left them there.

"Hungry?"

She nods as an answer.

They walk to the dining compartment and order food. Allen ordered a lot, quite a lot. Her visible eye slightly widens with surprise for a short time.

"Are you sure you can eat all of these, sir?"

"Yes."

After awhile the food is served and he eats it continuously as if his stomach is a black hole consuming all those food. He has a second order which was twice the number from before. She felt surprised or rather overwhelmed but it didn't show on her face too clearly as others who might have dropped their jaws. After eating, she goes back to their compartment and starts playing the violin. He comes inside minutes later which causes her to stop.

"It sounds nice. Please continue," he says with a sincere smile.

She then starts to play again. She remembers the times she played games with her brother and their friend, their only friend who died a year after because of an illness. She was grieved by the memory but didn't let it show. It will do her no good if she kept crying. Nothing will happen if she'll be that way. She stops playing then rests after placing the violin in the case. She falls asleep after a few minutes and Allen seems to have fallen asleep as well.

They were woken up by the conductor.

"I think you've missed your stop. Please go down now."

They got off the train then wondered how they'll get to their destination. They are told that there aren't any trains until tomorrow that will get them there.

"We'll just check inside an inn here then go tomorrow."

They walk away from the station then look for a place to stay. It took hours before they found a vacant room and there is only one.

"Are you fine with that Kayin?"

She didn't bother to answer and takes the key. She goes inside the the room and falls asleep immediately when she lies down on the bed.

* * *

><p>She just took the key and didn't bother to answer. She doesn't talk much unlike Lavi. The moment he saw her, the resemblance was too great so they obviously were siblings. Lavi is talkative while she's just silent yet her character seems to resemble Lavi as a bookman apprentice.<p>

The white haired boy contacted the finder first before going to the room to inform them about their wrong stop. It was arranged that they'll take the earliest train the next day. He goes back inside the room after calling. She has fallen asleep in that short time he made the call. She did leave a space enough for him if I bothered to sleep beside her. She didn't seem to mind so he guessed it was fine. He lies beside her on the bed then falls asleep.

* * *

><p>( \ )  
>(^.^) Edited: January 7, 2013<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The red headed girl opens her eyes and finds herself in a different room. It took awhile before it registered to her mind that she is here because of a mission. She has woken up early, very early since the sun has not fully risen yet. She tries going back to sleep but it's useless. She is very much wide awake since she slept quite early last night. Getting up from the bed, she walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After quarter of an hour, she finishes and starts to dry out her hair. It will take quite some time before it dries completely so she didn't braid it for the time being. She's already wearing her uniform and everything except for the eye patch. She placed it on the table just outside the bathroom door. Her hair tie is also there. She placed those things on the table so they won't fall out and she doesn't really want them to get wet.

After everything's fixed, she gets out from the bathroom then walks toward the table where she picks up the eye patch. She hears a sudden sound and looks to where it came. The white haired boy had fallen off from the bed. Their eyes stare open wide at each other.

"... Kayin, y-your eye ... w-why is it that way?" asks a very shocked Allen.

* * *

><p><em>I saw a little boy longing for his father.<em>

_He was crying and hurt__. _

_But he didn't stop and walked on further._

_He became selfless and didn't even ask others for comfort._

_...  
><em>

_As he walked on, he became more troubled by a lot of things._

_He feels pain but tries to be strong._

_He became lost and got tangled in strings.  
><em>

_But he got out and found a place where he could now belong._

_..._

_He may now seem to be smiling_

_But problems still arise_

_Beneath those smiles, he is still hurting_

_And he is troubled by his lies  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Allen, please don't tell anyone. I can trust you, right? I'll try to explain but please promise to keep it a secret. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to trouble Nii-san."<p>

This is bad. She really should have been more careful.

"Lavi has the same eye?"

He asks with a guess since both the siblings wear eye patches.

"Yes."

"You're a Noah?" he asks trying not to offend. For anyone part of the order, gold colored irises do mean that you're a Noah.

"No. It was our mother who was a Noah."

"But your eye ... why is it that way?"

"She was dying because of a wound. She gave us her eyes so that when she dies, she won't be reincarnated again. As long as a part is still alive, the Noah won't be reincarnated. Well, that was the theory anyway and it seems to work. She didn't really like being a Noah. She is very kind. She isn't like the others so please don't tell. She did that so they would be lessened."

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell."

"Thank you, Allen."

"But can I ask a question?"

"Okay."

"Since that is the eye of a Noah. Does it affect you or something?"

"Not much, it only gave us added power. My eye can see the truth while Nii-san's eye can see the lie. It only works with eye contact though."

"What did you see?"

I know what he is talking about even if he gave a very vague question. He's referring to the time awhile ago when we were staring at each other in shock.

"You are suffering because of what has been happening lately. The thing that affected you the most was the time at the ark when you were in the fourteenth's room. Stay strong and keep walking."

"You too."

"Huh?"

"You are feeling down too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't keep things just to yourself."

"Okay."

"Let's go then. I'm very hungry and then we'll have to catch a train after that."

"Do you know the way back?"

"I ... think we should ask for help."

"Okay. And, Allen ..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you too."

They walk outside of the room then down the stairs to eat. Both of them are quite hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>(\ )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you liked this chapter.<br>**

Edited: January 7, 2013


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After eating, they go back to the room to gather their things. Her hair is already dry so she can braid it. She sits on the chair then starts to comb her hair while Allen takes a quick shower.

Her visible eye stares at the reflection making her hand stop. She frowns afterwards. Whenever she looks at it, she remembers her brother.

Why do they have to look so alike in a way yet they are so different?

They are like opposites.

She looks away and goes back to combing her hair. It is getting longer and harder to take care of. It is too long.

"Are you alright?" asks Allen. "What's wrong?"

It seems he's already done and is just drying his hair. He saw her frowning when he got out. She doesn't really want to talk about it so she says something else instead that is still part of her problem.

"My hair is too long. Can you cut a few inches for me?"

"Okay."

He can tell that she didn't feel like talking about it so he doesn't ask further. He stands behind the chair and takes the scissors on the table. She had borrowed it from the owner awhile ago since she really did plan on cutting it. She just didn't know for sure how She'd do it herself.

"Just a few inches please. I still like my hair long."

"Don't worry. I won't cut it too short."

After ten minutes, he finishes and her hair is braided. She gets up from the chair and sits Allen on the chair. He seems a bit surprised and wondered what she would do.

"I'll cut your hair now. It's too long for a guy, isn't it? Don't tell me that you're planning on imitating Kanda."

"No way would I imitate him!"

She laughs. The way he protested to the thought is so funny.

He stares at her as if laughing was so unusual for her to do then he laughs along in the end then smiles.

"It's nice to see you laugh."

"Your face was so funny, I couldn't hold it. The way you showed your dislike towards Kanda is funny. The two of you are similar in a way you know."

"Don't let that thought pass again. Just cut my hair."

"Yes, yes."

After a few minutes, she finishes.

They check out of the inn then start to look for someone who could show them there. Both are not really good with directions. Luckily, they met a guy who is heading in the same direction. They arrive after twelve minutes.

They thank the guy then get inside the train. She falls asleep immediately while Allen sits awake so that they wouldn't miss the stop again. She is woken up by Allen after an hour.

"We're here."

She gets up then leaves the train with him. The finder is already there waiting for them. It seems Allen contacted him and told him that they'll be late when she was asleep. He introduces himself as Colin then tells them more about the mission.

They're told about the attacks while walking around town. And then akuma start to appear and attack. The red head takes her violin out from the case and starts to play. The level ones stop attacking and fall to the ground where they then explode.

It seems that her innocence can kill off the level ones easily but the level twos are just blinded by her innocence.

* * *

><p>It seems that Kayin's innocence is like Maria's; however, instead of hiding them, she blinds the akuma. Allen activates his innocence then starts to attack the akuma in their confusion.<p>

Not all of them are affected by Kayin's innocence. Only a few numbers can be controlled at a time. He attacks those unaffected before they hurt anyone.

Some of the akuma are heading in a different direction instead of attacking. Kayin recklessly follows them. He would have followed too but a level three confronted him.

* * *

><p>She follows the akuma and it seems that they are running after a little girl that held what seems to be innocence. She activates her innocence and plays again. She plays a different piece and it seems to affect them differently. The akuma freezes in place.<p>

She stops playing and goes over to the little girl. Allen manages to finish off the level three then help her out with the other akuma. She's not really cut out to face them alone. Her innocence can only do this much.

"What's your name?" asks Allen.

"_W-what do you want with me?" _says the girl in Spanish.

The little girl is shaking with fear. She doesn't seem to understand English so the red head decided to talk with her in the same language. People tend to be more comfortable in their native tongue.

"_Hello. I'm Kayin and this is Allen. We're not here to hurt you so can you please tell us your name?" _she asks.

The small girl seems to have calmed down a bit.

"_Elena."_

"_Where did you get that?"_

"_It's my mother's. It's the only thing I have that's hers. Please don't take it away."_

"_I won't. Do you have any family left?"_

"_My brother was the only one but he died protecting me from those monsters."_

"_Would you like to come with us? It will be a bit different but it can be your new home."_

"_Okay. I don't really have a place to go to anymore."_

"Kayin, where did you learn Spanish?"asks a curious Allen who only seems to understand a few words_.  
><em>

"Had a Spaniard friend."

"What did you talk about?"

"I asked her about her family and the innocence she held."

"What did you find out?"

"Her family's dead. She got that from her mother and she seems to be compatible with it."

"I'll contact Komui."

"Please do that for me while I ask her other questions."

He walks towards a telephone and calls at headquarters. He reports to Komui about the new accommodator then they board the train to go back.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Edited: January 7, 2013<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The two exorcists arrive after a few hours by the gate. They don't have a problem with Elena but Allen is another matter. The gatekeeper starts saying unnecessary things again. They get it to calm down and then they enter.

Walking straight to Komui's office, they pass by different hallways while earning looks and whispers from the people around.

"So she's the new accommodator. What's your name?" says the supervisor.

"_What did he say, Kayin?" _the young girl asks the older with confusion.

"_He asked you for your name."_

"Elena."

"Surname?"

"_Apellido?"_

Elena shakes her head to say no.

"Let's show her to Hevlaska then. I'll take care of her innocence afterwards."

Elena looks at Kayin to ask what he means.

"_Just follow."_

She nods as an answer.

They walk out of the office then down to meet Hevlaska. Kayin would have preferred to just sleep inside her room but it seems that she's the only one Elena trusts so far. She had to come too since she's the only one closest that is fluent in Spanish that can talk to her. Komui understands a bit but not as fluent as the red head can. There are some finders who are Spanish but it is unsure whether Elena can trust them willingly.

They got there in a few minutes. Elena hides behind Kayin when she sees Hevlaska.

"_It's fine. She won't hurt you."_

"_Really?"_

She has a bit of doubt but eventually gave in. Hevlaska picks her up to check her synchronization rate.

"… _9% … 18% … 23% … 32% … 44%."_

"A low synchronization rate but it is understandable since she hasn't used it yet. Kayin, she's in your care now."

"Why?" Kayin asks with the same indifferent tone but it is seen that she is in a way troubled with the task of having to take care of the younger girl.

"You're the only one she trusts. Please teach her English so we can communicate with her. And bring her to the science department for her uniform while I take care of her innocence."

"Fine," she says agreeing then faced the little girl. "_Let's go_."

The red head tells the little girl clinging to her uniform.

"_Okay. Where are we going?"_

The older didn't answer but the younger followed her still anyway.

"Kayin, she will be staying in your room temporarily within the week by the way. Some of the rooms got destroyed."

By destroyed, the older girl guesses it has something to do with his inventions. She saw one in his office previously before she left and had a feeling it would destroy something. It might have happened after they left for the mission.

* * *

><p>Lavi is sent on a mission where there are only akuma. There is no sign of innocence so they just finish off all the akuma before returning to headquarters. They enter the gate then Lavi runs inside to look for Kayin. He sees her in the cafeteria eating with Allen.<p>

He quietly sneaks up and hugs her from behind. He wants to surprise her but doesn't much of a reaction on her face.

"Nii-san, let go," she simply says.

"_Who is he, Kayin?" _asks a little girl whom I have not seen before. She spoke in Spanish.

"_My brother_," replies Kayin in the same language.

"You had your hair cut. And so did Allen."

"I asked him to then did that for him."

"What? That's unfair, cut my hair too."

"Okay."

"You really are obedient like always to your Nii-san."

"I change my mind. Cut it yourself," she says causing him surprise by the sudden change but goes along with it.

"Fine but I don't really need to cut it anyway."

"_Is he really your brother?"_ asked the little girl.

"_He is, regrettably."_

"That's mean, Kayin-chan. _And I understood that, brat. What's your name?_" Lavi asks the little girl in Spanish.

"Don't call her that."

_"Elena. What's yours?"_

"Lavi."

"_Where did the two of you learn Spanish? You don't look like Spanish to me at all?" _she asks curiously._  
><em>

"_I learned it by reading books. I don't really know how Kayin learned it. I thought she only knew English, French and Japanese."_

"_She talked with a lady awhile ago in German."_

"_How much do you know, Kayin? I didn't know that you could speak those languages."_

"_The things you both said plus Chinese, Latin and Greek."_

"_How'd you learn those?"_

"_Had nothing much to do by being cooped up inside the house. I had a Spaniard friend, uncle had a Chinese associate, the books were written in Greek and Latin plus my governess was German."_

"Kayin-chan's real smart."

"You know more languages than I do."

"It is required as a Bookman apprentice while you were not required to. We really are siblings, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

* * *

><p><strong>( \ )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Thanks for reading. I hoped you like this chapter.<strong>

Edited: May 1, 2013


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I got up from my bed after waking up then went to the bathroom for a shower. After taking a bath, I stared at the mirror for a short while. I didn't really like mirrors but I looked anyway.

Whenever I stare at the golden eye of my mother, I remember her smiles and gentle laughs. I remembered how much she cared for us and protected us from harm. Those were good memories, yes but the thought that she is no longer here saddens it.

Her eye is the only part of her that remains here with us besides the memories of her. I really missed her. I missed the past. I want to go back to those times but that's not possible at all.

I even missed Haru-nii, the companion of our dear mother that was like a father to us. He asked us to call him that instead but he was very much like a father for us.

"_Kayin, are you finished?"_ asked Elena.

"_I'm done. Just a few more seconds and I'll be out."_

"_Okay."_

I placed the eye patch back on its place after wearing my uniform and drying out. I opened the door then walked outside. Elena came inside when I got out. She started taking a bath. I fixed my hair while she was there.

When she got out, she was wearing her exorcist uniform. It seems that it was already given to her awhile ago.

We went outside the room then headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Nii-san was already outside waiting for us so we didn't end up lost.

**.**

***Allen's point of view**

I was really shocked the other day when I found out about Kayin's eye. It's a good thing that they aren't really Noahs but I know some people from the order won't take it too kindly.

The fact was startling and hard to accept but I wouldn't tell on them of course. Both of them are important to me. I've got a lot of questions that I want to ask though but I know not all of them can be answered.

I was heading to the cafeteria until I got lost. Lenalee saw me and helped me find the way. She was heading there as well. When we got there, I ordered the usual then we joined Lavi, Kayin and Elena.

She trusts me a bit now but we find it hard to communicate since we can't understand each other. It's either Lavi or Kayin who translates for us.

"So how does Elena's innocence work?"

"We still don't know for sure so we'll be training later. Why don't you help us out, Allen?" said Kayin.

"Okay."

"Why didn't you ask me?" asked Lavi.

"Cause you have things to do."

"Just because you get along now doesn't mean you'll have to ignore me. I could always sneak out."

"I think that's why she didn't ask, Lavi."

"Shut up, moyashi," said Lavi.

"It's Allen. I can't believe you're actually acting in a slight way like Komui."

"She's my sweet and cute little sister that I haven't seen for years. Of course, I'd act this way," said Lavi.

"_Elena, Let's go_. Allen, you can come later," said Kayin as she stood up then left. Elena followed her.

"Don't leave me, Kayin-chan!" said Lavi as he held on to his younger sister.

"Please let go, Nii-san."

"I don't want to."

"I can't…" said Kayin but then stopped.

..

"_Please let go, Yuiki-san. I can't breathe."_

"_No way," _said the Japanese lady as she hugged the little girl tighter.

..

"Nii-san, please."

"Sorry, Kayin. You remembered her didn't you? I didn't mean to, sorry," said Lavi as he let go.

"It's fine, Nii-san. I'll be going then. _Go to the training room before me Elena. I'll just get something from the room," _said Kayin as she walked away.

"_What just happened?" _asked Elena.

"_It's nothing, Elena. Just do as she says. _I'll be going to the library then,_"_ said Lavi with a forced smile then left.

What did they mean by her? Who did she remember when Lavi did that? Kayin's usual calm face showed a hint of sadness even for a short while. I became worried and concerned so I knocked at the door of her room after finishing my food.

"It's me, Allen. Can I speak with you?"

She opened the door then let me in. I noticed that she was holding her violin. It seems she was playing before I came.

"What do you want?"

"What's troubling you? Was it the past? You know you can talk with me about it."

"I just remembered our mother. She was hugging me tightly like that then it was like as if things were happening again that I felt sad since she's long gone except for her eyes and memory," said Kayin as she was almost in tears.

"…"

"I'm better now, Allen. I don't really like talking about the past. Thanks for your concern. It doesn't really bother me much as you think. I feel better already after playing. I might tell you about the past in the future but not now, ok?"

"Sorry, I guess I was curious at the same time as being concerned. I'm fine with that. I really shouldn't ask too much."

"I'm fine with your asking but don't expect me to answer all of them," said Kayin with a playful smile.

"You're trying to be like Lavi."

"I often tried to copy him when we were little. I guess the trait didn't disappear."

"I can imagine."

"Really? Some would think that isn't probable."

"That's because some didn't see past through. You do well but I learned to read people's faces."

"Please don't talk too much about that. I have my reasons. Let's just go. Elena's waiting."

By her expression, I knew she was bothered by it so I didn't go on.

.

_( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: If some would like to know more about the past, you can read the other story entitle 'In the Past.' It's like a prequel to this story.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I shouldn't have done that.

_What is there to regret? You shouldn't be affected. The past 'Lavi' is dead. You're someone else._

Just shut the hell up, junior.

_Why should I? You're not focusing on what you should._

I'm 'Lavi' now. So let me be as I wish. And stay there.

_Why should I follow you? You're just part of my forty nine personas. I'm the one in control. The real 'Lavi' in the past is dead._

It turns out he's alive.

_That's cause his sister just had to show up._

Don't talk to her that way. You don't have a right.

_Considering you're a part of me. She's my sister too so I do._

Then have a bit of care.

_Like hell I would. It doesn't matter since her brother's dead._

I'm very much alive.

_But you'll die once this is all over. That's how things work. You did the act well and became 'Lavi'. The only problem is that 'Lavi' is going to die so he's considered dead._

I'm not dead.

_But you will be. Let her just continue believing that so she won't be hurt by false hope._

She's hurting either way.

_Then what are you going to do?_

I don't know.

_You're a real fool._

Just shut the hell up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda<br>**

I was sent on another mission and it turns out to be with the annoying rabbit again. He started moping and acting dramatic about what happened with his sister. I just ignored him but he got more annoying after awhile which made me bring out Mugen and let the tip of the blade touch his throat.

"Shut up you damn baka usagi!"

"Yuu-chan!"

"Shut the hell up."

"Okay, okay."

I glared at him then walked away. He followed like the idiot he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayin<br>**

After training with Elena and Allen, I was called to the supervisor's office. He told me to be prepared early in the morning the next day for a mission with Lenalee. I talked with Allen after that and he seems fine with taking care of her. He'll just ask a finder to translate things for him if he doesn't understand some of the things Elena might be trying to say. I left the next morning without any worries.

We got on the train and arrived after a few hours in silence. Lenalee was trying to be friendly and tried conversing with me but failed. It's not that I hate her; it's just that I don't really like her too well. And I know she is actually wary of me with the way my eyes look.

That's the way people often react when looking at my visible eye. I've known that since before and was lucky that the one who took me in before I came here didn't have much good of an eyesight or just didn't really care about my eye. I never knew exactly but I don't think it was any of what I mentioned. The two of them were generally kind and I was just lucky.

A finder met with us in the train station then led us to the place where the possible sight of innocence was. There were akuma surrounding the building but unable to enter due to some unknown thing that could possibly be the work of innocence. She activated her innocence while I brought out mine and started to play. I was a bit down so it affected my playing and produced a sad and haunting melody. Some of the akuma which were mostly level ones froze then fell to the ground. Some exploded while the rest just stayed motionless. Lenalee started finishing them off one by one after that.

She walked towards me then froze. Her eyes opened wide and her jaw lowered in shock.

I gave her a questioning look which made her say the words, "N-no… ah."

I looked behind me and saw a girl who was probably aged twelve that had blue spiky hair. Her eyes of gold looked so happy while her lips formed a wide grin.

"You look alike. I thought you were the bookman apprentice. This is going to be fun. You'll play with me, right?"

"Kayin, run away from her!"

I did as said but suddenly fell to the ground beneath me that had an opened door. Lenalee was also dragged in then we both lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi<br>**

What is this sudden feeling of heaviness? It's like as if something bad happen. I hope it wasn't Kayin. I hope she's alright.

"Oi, baka usagi! Behind you!"

I looked behind me and blocked the attack from the akuma that came.

"Thanks, Yuu," I said with the usual tone but the sudden feeling of being down slightly showed which I know he might have noticed.

"Focus, don't expect me to cover for you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Yuu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't get too mad now."

"Another one behind you. Watch out, baka usagi!"

I managed to block it with the hammer but the impact was too great that my back was thrown to the wall and hit very hard which might have caused a few broken bones. It took quite some time before I was back on my feet. And when I did, I returned to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: This one took quite some time before being updated again, sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thank you very much if you did.<p>

On the first part, Lavi and junior are both confusing with what they are saying and he's practically arguing with himself but that's the point. The past 'Lavi' and the present one are slightly different but almost the same in character. Bookman never knew much about Lavi's past and didn't know that it was his real name. Let's just say that it was Lavi who chose to use the name again after forty eight different personas.

Junior has control over all the personas. He won't try to take over Lavi since that will defeat the purpose of having a persona. He will only take over once the mission is over. Deak is different from junior since as a bookman apprentice, one must not interfere. One must only observe. Deak interfered with the persona so he failed on that part. It must not be obvious that 'Lavi' is just a persona. So 'Lavi' is 'Lavi' and at the same time a persona even if he seems real. The past 'Lavi' is real though but locked up inside although he is slowly appearing at times due to Kayin showing up. In the conversation above, junior wasn't actually interfering and trying to take over. He's just stopping the past 'Lavi' which is different from what Deak did.

So the dominant personality is 'junior' and the past 'Lavi'. The rest are under their control most of the time.

My explanations are somehow confusing, if it isn't understood well, I wouldn't mind answering questions. And if there are other confusing things, I won't mind explaining.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In a room were four people. Two of which are exorcists and the rest are Noahs. The red headed girl was sleeping while sitting on a chair where she was placed while the green haired one was awake but had ropes tied on her hands and a cloth gagged on her mouth. Her feet weren't held in any way except for the seal placed which prevents her from activating her innocence.

The question now arises, why weren't they killed? Why risk the chance of them escaping?

The answer is actually just very simple… that would be very boring. There isn't any excitement at all in just killing them. Life would be very boring if things would happen that fast.

The green haired exorcist was struggling which made the blue haired Noah annoyed due to the unnecessary noise. She's seen this exorcist struggle before; it's kind of boring for her right now. Instead, she wants to play with the red haired one whom she hadn't gotten the name from yet. She decided to make use of the struggling exorcist and removed the gag.

"What's her name? Tell me," said Road with excitement.

"Let us go!" screamed the green haired one.

"Won't you answer my question? I'm getting impatient."

"Let us go!"

"You're not cooperative at all. It's kind of annoying. I don't really feel like playing with you."

"Let us go!"

"She's really noisy, Tyki. Take her away and do whatever you want. I don't really care. It might have been fun to just kill her but I think the earl might want to do something."

"What about the other one?"

"She's interesting. I'll be playing with her. And I think it's going to be real fun."

"Indeed she is interesting due to her resemblance with that bookman apprentice."

Lenalee looked with worry and was about to try something but got stopped by a candle of Road's.

"Are you going to take her away or not? I can always just ask the akuma to have her locked inside a room."

"I'll do it then since I'm leaving as well."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Probably a few days."

"I'll be waiting for you then, Uncle Tyki."

"See you then, Road," said Tyki as he left the room while taking the exorcist with him. He just dragged her then threw her on the bed inside a room then left after closing the door. The exorcist screamed for her freedom but was ignored behind the door.

The Portuguese man didn't really bother much with her. He doesn't have any interest for her as much as he does with the new exorcist. The red head had caught both Road's and his interests. He wanted to know what her relation was with the bookman apprentice and if there's any possible connection with that person.

He might have simply interrogated that said girl but Road would be probably having fun with her new doll so he didn't bother. He was going to do something else.

* * *

><p>The bookman apprentice awoke and found himself in darkness. His eyes were blinded by a cloth and his mouth was gagged by another one.<p>

He wanted to remove it but found out that his wrists were held by a chain above his head while his back was facing a cold stone wall.

Blood was dripping from his head to his face that mixed with sweat due to the exhaustion he felt from the previous battle to which had results he didn't know of. He felt cold and was probably dying due to his wounds but couldn't do anything since he was captive.

He couldn't call out for help. He didn't know of his surroundings. He was alone, weak and dying. What should a bookman apprentice do in this type of situation? What lessons did he learn that can help him?

The answer is simple… nothing. He didn't know exactly how to escape since the first thing taught to him was to never get caught. And if he ever did, it only depends now on his luck and skill. Everything is up to him to be able to survive.

Well, his luck seems to be working since first of all, he was still alive. The question now is… why is he alive? What do they want with him? Is there a chance to negotiate? And why was he caught?

Was it because he was an exorcist or part of the bookman clan? His captor would be a Noah if the reason for holding him here was because he was an exorcist although it can also be the second reason.

In reality, they're the only ones likely to hold him captive since he doesn't really know anyone from the clan or enemies of the clan. There isn't any reason for them to know him either since Bookman hadn't contacted them for years since he was taken in as far as he knows. He wasn't given full details on that part yet so he'll only be useless.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda<br>**

Where the hell is that baka usagi? He was here awhile ago and now he's suddenly disappeared. There is no trace of him at all that I can't tell whether he ran off on his own, taken captive or dead.

I searched for him with the finders for days and returned back to the order without him. He was reported missing and possibly dead. No one knows for sure since nobody saw him.

I also heard other missing reports when I returned. The idiot's sister was also missing and so is Lenalee. The order was in chaos due to the head's idiotic constant worrying. People from the central came and questioned the witnesses who saw them last. It is very unusual for three exorcists to go missing at the almost the same time.

And due to this unusual case, I was sent with the moyashi to search for them. He made use of the ark which made things easier for us to go around.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Hello! It's another chapter finished. I hope you like it. Please tell me your opinions about when you have time. And thank you very much if you did.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I opened my eyes and saw a girl with spiky hair. She was so familiar and then it hit me as to where I had seen her.

"You're the Noah who played with Nii-san's mind."

"Ah, so you're his sister. Things are getting really interesting."

"Why am I here? And why hadn't you killed me yet?"

"I want to play with you. It would be so boring to just kill you."

"I don't play games anymore though."

"You're awfully calm, aren't you? There isn't much emotion in your face. You're not angry nor are you sad. You don't show fear yet you don't show any confidence of bravery. Such an indifferent face you've got but beneath it is different, isn't it? You have worry but in a different way. You're trying to keep something."

"Where's my violin?"

"I had it locked up in a different room. You won't need it for now in our game."

"Don't you want to hear me play?"

"I don't want to take the risk."

"You're afraid then."

"I'm not. It's you who's afraid."

"I'm not. You're the one afraid there of listening to music. Have you had bad experiences from it? You probably had because you won't even take the risk."

"I'm not afraid. You're the one who's supposed to be afraid."

"Then why not face me on equal grounds? It's because you have fear."

"I don't. And don't try using that tactic cause it won't work."

Kayin laughed while saying, "You are afraid. Little Road is afraid of listening to music…"

"I'm not."

"You are," said Kayin as she continued to laugh.

"Here play it then and I'll prove to you that I can take it," said Road as she pulled out Kayin's violin and handed it to her.

Kayin took it and started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenalee<br>**

I hear music playing. Has Kayin gotten hold of her innocence? If she did, then how? I don't think Road would just give it back to her just like that. What's happening?

My eyes opened wide in surprise when I saw the seal coming off. The ropes were still there but I could easily remove it. Was it because of her innocence? I didn't know that it could do this.

When I was free from the ropes, I went out the door and headed out to where Kayin is.

* * *

><p>The red headed apprentice coughed and coughed beneath the white cloth that gagged his mouth. The color of white turned red, a deep red color of blood.<p>

What was going to happen to him now? He thought as he tried finding ways to escape. The cloth covering his eyes went loose and let him see a bit of his surroundings.

He tried looking into the dimly lit place. He was in a prison cell underground with no ways of calling for help. And the chance to negotiate with his captor was thinning out since he was slowly dying due to blood loss.

He was about to give up until he suddenly heard voices. He had a slight chance of living. He tried listening in on them to know what they plan and heard a somehow familiar voice that suddenly showed up.

"I made a deal with you to catch him alive but you're killing him in that condition, fools."

"You didn't say how. A deal's a deal, pay up."

"I'll pay up alright."

Screams of death were suddenly heard which brought fear to the red head. If his captor killed those who caught him, there's only little chance that he'll end with a painless death. They'll probably kill him after getting the information from him.

Footsteps went near him after the sound of opening came. He expected to be kicked or hurt in other ways but none of those happened. The chains were removed and he was carried out of the place. This might have been a chance for him to escape but he was too weak to even try and lost consciousness after awhile since he could no longer keep himself awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen<br>**

It has been quite a relief when Kayin and Lenalee returned to the order after suddenly disappearing. They weren't able to tell anyone anything much since they were exhausted and collapsed upon arriving. The only word that we were able to get from them was 'Noah' which is self explanatory. The Noahs were the reason for their disappearance.

The only problem now is Lavi's whereabouts. He's still missing. And we haven't got a clue except for the fact that it could have been the Noahs' doing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda<br>**

The idiot's sister is back with Lenalee. At least we've got only one left to look for.

The two of them were exhausted and collapsed after arriving. They've been in the infirmary for days unconscious until after a week. Kayin didn't talk much and remained silent most of the time. It seems she must have heard of her brother's disappearance.

Lenalee explained that they were caught by the Noah. She was separated from Kayin when she woke up so she didn't know what happened exactly when Kayin was with Road. We couldn't find out from Kayin herself since she remained silent most of the time.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thank you very much if you did.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

My eye opened but I still remain in darkness.

I didn't seem to be in the cell at all since my head seems to be resting on something soft while my back isn't against a wall but something comforting.

I tried moving my hand to my eye since I felt a cloth covering it. It was however stopped ...

A warm hand held it and took it away. I couldn't see who the person was and heard no sound.

It was strange...

Everything seems to be strange...

I was being treated well. My wounds have been taken care of. The cold rusted chains no longer held my wrists.

And I wasn't in any particular pain.

It was like as if I was _home_. It was like the time when Yuiki-san took us in.

And I still remember it very well. I remember those warm and gentle hands that took care of us.

I'm not at home though... and Yuiki-san is no longer here. I don't know where Kayin is as well but I really hope she's safe.

And if I'm not at home... where am I?

"Where am I?"

"In a house of someone I know."

The voice belongs to the one from before. It really is familiar but hard to tell since I could not see him in person.

"Who are you? Why'd you take me here?"

"No need to worry too much. I mean no harm. I just want to ask a few questions."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Would I ask if I know?"

"You'll have to remember that yourself, Lavi. I'm not going to tell you."

"Then don't expect me to answer any of your questions."

"All because of a name?"

"No... I meant that I don't really plan on telling you anything."

"Do you even know what I'm going to ask?"

"I don't plan on answering so there's no reason to know."

"Ah... but you'll have to answer my question. You wouldn't want your sister to break now, do you? My niece is with her."

"Don't you dare do that or else..."

"Or else what? You'll kill me? You are in no place to threaten me, Coelho."

"The name is Lavi, not 'Coelho'."

"I'll call you as I please, Coelho. Since you don't want to answer my questions."

"Like as if I'd tell you anything about the clan or the order."

"Who said that I'll ask about that?"

"What is there for you to ask, Noah?"

"I have a name and I believe you know it now."

"I'll call you as I please too."

"Answer my question then, Coelho. That is if you don't want your sister to suffer."

"There's no need to involve her in this. Just leave her out of it."

"Even if I try, she'll end up being involved anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The question I'm going to ask you is about your mother, Coelho."

I know it is understandable if he knew her but how did he know that Kayin and I were taken in by her.

"Don't worry, Coelho. You show too much of a surprised face. I'm the only one who knows."

"What do you want?"

"I've already said it. I want you to answer my questions if you don't want to suffer the consequences."

"What's the difference? You'll only kill me then the others after getting what you want."

"You are wrong there, Coelho. I'm not going to kill you. I might even help you if you simply answer my questions."

"What makes you think that I'll believe you? I can't even see your face to tell whether you are lying or not."

"So you'd like to see me then. That wouldn't be a problem at all, Coelho," said Tyki as he removed the cloth on Lavi's eyes. He also started to remove the eye patch but was stopped by Lavi's hand.

"... don't."

"I thought you'd like to see."

"There's no need…"

"But there is. I need to know if it's true," said Tyki as he completely removed the eye patch to reveal the eye beneath. 'Lavi' didn't want to show it and desperately tried to cover his eye. Tyki didn't want that at all and held both hands of Lavi to his sides to refrain him from trying to hide it.

* * *

><p>Lavi closed his eyes didn't want to show it no matter what.<p>

The Noah was displeased though and threatened the boy by holding his heart. He had his left hand hold the wrists of the boy while he let his right pass through and held the beating organ.

Fear showed on the exorcist's face but stubbornness overwhelmed it. The lids of the boy's eyes were still closed.

"There is no need to hide it, Coelho. I know what's underneath. I just want to see it, Yuiki's right eye of lies."

"Why do you know about these things? How'd you know she was our mother?" asked Lavi as he slowly let the lids of his eyes part.

And when that happened, the golden eye that was hidden for a very long time glowed and stared back at the Noah with curiousness as to what the Noah knows and fear as he tried to struggle for his beating organ was still held even if not tight.

"I'm the one here with questions that needed to be answered at once, Coelho. I might answer your later but first, tell me. Where is Yuiki?"

"What are you talking about? She's long dead," said Lavi as he tried struggling.

"Stop lying. She has to be alive. Where is she?" said Tyki.

"She's dead. She died right before us after giving her eyes away. There's no way she could have lived."

"Stop making things up, Coelho. Tell me where she is," said Tyki he slightly tightened his grip. Anger was piling up inside of him. All he asked was a simple question, why isn't the red head answering it?

"She's dead. She's no longer here. I can't answer your question."

"Tell me," said Tyki as he tightened his grip which caused the red head to choke.

"I-I don't know."

"Tell me. Stop lying. You have to know," said Tyki as he tightened the grip further.

"I-I don't know," said Lavi as air was slowly thinning out for him. His struggles became weak as the oxygen lessened. His eyes were hardly open.

"Tell me."

"I-I..."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: What's going to happen now?<p>

'Coelho' is Portuguese for rabbit as far as I know. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

The reason Tyki is calling Lavi that name is because Lavi is really like a rabbit.

It's the same as when Kanda calls Lavi, 'usagi' which is Japanese for rabbit.

It's just a way of teasing.

And another reason could be the fact that 'Lavi' sounds like 'Rabi' which sounds like 'rabbit'.

And this isn't the first time Tyki gave a nickname since in the past he called Allen, 'Cheating Boy A.'

So in the end, it's just teasing.

Another point is that Lavi doesn't actually know Portuguese despite knowing a lot of languages so he really doesn't know what Tyki's calling him.

I hope you like this chapter although I know it is sort of a cliffhanger at the end. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kayin****  
><strong>

Where is Nii-san? Where are you, Nii-san? _Where are you, Lavi-nii?_

I'm worried. Why aren't you back home yet? Why does it feel like before?

You'll come home, right? You promised to be always there. You won't break that promise like last time? You won't, right?

You will come home and I'll wait for you than play a song. I'll even smile for you like last time. I'd even cry tears of joy and hug you really tight as long as you come home.

I know that you aren't the same as before and that you're probably dead or locked up inside… but I don't really care anymore. Even if just a little more time, please, God… give it to me. I want us to be together again as a family even if just temporarily, a short time.

I know I won't be content with that but as long as there is something, it will do. Just come home, _Lavi-nii_. Please come home.

I would stop acting. I don't care anymore if you'll be gone after the war. I'll just cherish the moment while you're here. Just please come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen<br>**

I'm really worried about Kayin. She's been too quiet and hardly eats as much as she often does.

When are you going to go back, Lavi?

Your sister's waiting for you and so are your friends. Even Kanda tried looking and is waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<br>**

Kayin is really upset about her brother's disappearance. It's the first time I actually saw her show much emotion.

When I first met her, she was trying to hide her emotions for reasons I don't really know but the moment he disappeared, she couldn't hide all of it anymore. She is worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyki<br>**

_Don't kill the boy, Tyki._

_Where the hell are you?_

_I'm dead. He's telling the truth. Don't try searching for me anymore and please don't harm them. You know how much they mean to me._

_Then how much do I mean to you? Why did you suddenly leave and didn't even say you were leaving?_

_Stop being such a child, Tyki. You know why I left. And act more your age._

_That isn't a good reason at all._

_It is… you just don't want to accept it. So tell me, why were you looking for me?_

_I owe you my life and didn't really feel like being indebted to anyone._

_Then please protect them for me._

_Fine, I will._

* * *

><p>Lavi started coughing once Tyki's hand let go of his heart. Fear and confusion was on his face as he stared at the Noah didn't kill him. He tried backing away but only ended up almost falling on the floor if only Tyki hadn't caught him.<p>

"W-why…? Why … did you _… _stop?" said Lavi as he continued to cough.

"Didn't I say that I won't kill you if you answer my questions?"

"What happened?"

"That would be a secret, Coelho. And I apologize for going too far. Rest for now since you need it. I'll have something prepared for you to eat once you wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi<br>**

I'm alive? I really am alive? Why though? I really can't understand.

He was on the verge of killing but suddenly stopped when he looked directly to my eye.

Was it because of Yuiki-san? She really does still live even if not physically.

But how did she stop him though? It wasn't a threat, blackmail or a bribe. Tyki seemed fine with it. And how did he know that we were taken in by Yuiki-san? He seems to care for her since he was looking for her but in what way? What is there relationship?

I know it can't be anything romantic since he is way too younger than Yuiki-san. And in the past, I know that Haru-nii and Yuiki-san have something going on between them. They cared for each other in that way even if it was not clearly shown. I was just a kid back then but anyone could have seen it too.

In what way then? Family? But then as far as I know she didn't care too much about the other family members. She never once mentioned them, I think.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it took quite a while. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did. Your opinions really help. And I really want to know how I'm doing.<p>

Thanks for reading and I'll hope you'll like the next ones that will be updated... on an I'm not really sure day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Days of silence filled the room of a young red headed girl. She is waiting for her brother.

_He will come back right? He will. He said he will. And I'll wait for him._

More days passed, the older brother has not yet arrived.

A few became worried about her but she just ignored them. It's not like she's skipping meals. She just didn't eat that much. And it's natural for her to be silent...

Her locked room no longer contained the common sound of a violin. She couldn't play it until her brother returned...

Allen who was worried tried talking to her but got ignored.

Kanda... is Kanda. He didn't ask and was just there accompanying her when by chance they ate at the same time.

Lenalee tried although she didn't really want to. She and Kayin don't really get along. She's somehow afraid of her too.

Elena tried but nothing happened. She gave Kayin time to herself and continued training with Allen.

Miranda too tried and managed to keep Kayin company even if they were in silence. She didn't leave the room no matter how many hours of silence passed. They just sat there side by side when Kayin wasn't reading a book.

She managed to convince the girl to do something productive while waiting. The girl complied and read but nothing besides that while waiting.

* * *

><p>"Lavi's here! Lavi's back!"<p>

The girl's face brightened up upon hearing the news. She questioned where her brother is right now then hurriedly went there.

The German woman smiled upon seeing the girl finally move and live. The life in the young girl returned.

The girl entered the door and her eye met her brother's of the same color. Smiles formed on their brightened faces despite feeling weak. One was injured while the other was almost sick due to lessened appetite.

She then ran towards him and held onto him. The older brother held her as well.

"Lavi-nii, welcome home," said Kayin almost in tears. Her indifferent voice is cheerful and relieved unlike the previous days.

"Yeah, I'm home, Kayin," said Lavi with the same expression.

There were in silence as each held onto each other tightly. Words didn't matter much compared to the warm touch of a loved one.

People left upon seeing the scenario. It made them feel like intruding a family reunion. Who wouldn't?

Expression on their faces were like innocent children unaware of the war going on. They were at peace with one another, they were at home.

The supervisor who went to ask questions headed out as well after what he saw. What they told him was right. He should leave the siblings for now.

The two were asleep holding each other while lying on bed like two innocent children unaware of the war going on as they say. The look on their faces is so peaceful, he didn't want to destroy that. No one should. No one should. Such innocence is a rare existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayin<br>**

I'm happy that Lavi-nii is back. And I kept my promise as I said. I'd be more honest and stop pretending. I'll cherish this little time I have left with him. I don't care what other people will say. I care for my brother. He's the most important for me. I wouldn't mind the pain I might feel. I'll endure. I'll live even if there isn't much as I want.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi<br>**

It's nice being home. I'm happy that Kayin finally called me by my name again. I noticed that she was trying to restrain herself, trying to distance herself so I can continue my job and so that she wouldn't be too hurt. In the end, it led to that but now it's different.

After I was released from the infirmary, I got scolded by Bookman about being reckless.

And when asked where I had been, I made an excuse that I was severely wounded and can not move. I told them that someone kindly took me inside there home and treated me. And that I went back here when I could finally move. There's not much lie in that. I just didn't give the full and exact details.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I'm sorry for such a late update and promise to try and update weekly for now. I know it's sort of short ... okay it is short but I still hope you like this one. And please tell me your opinions about it and thank you very much if you did.<p>

Questions are welcomed too if I didn't explain some things clearly.

And I'm requesting to some to please vote on the poll on my profile that I placed. Thanks if you do.

That's all and thank you very much for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

One red head lies on the bed, sleeping while the younger one is reading a book next to him. She had woken up early and is waiting for her brother to wake up.

The older of the two Lee siblings knocks at the door and then comes inside the room. He smiled at the girl and then asked for her to follow him.

"I need to speak with you about a new mission. I know you have just recently met your brother again but we don't have any available exorcist at the moment besides you and Allen. He can't go alone since a lot of unexpected things happened. We can't afford letting anything like that happen. Elena's coming along as well. She learned how to use it through the trainings with Allen. It's best that there are three or more on the mission so please be prepared."

"Yes, sir," said Kayin in the same indifferent tone.

"I'm coming as well!" said Lavi as he suddenly got up. "I don't want to leave Kayin with Allen."

"Lavi-nii!"

"You can't go. You're still recovering."

"I'm completely healed you know. People are just easily paranoid."

Lavi stood up and walked around to prove it. He did just fine which proved he was all better.

"Fine, you can come," said Komui as he left.

"Lavi-nii…"

"Let's get ready then, Kayin."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>We left for the mission after eating and boarded the train rather unusually but managed. We only after all did a simple thing by jumping on top of a moving train and then got inside rather unexpectantly to the passengers.<p>

Allen and Lavi-nii showed the insignia to the conductor and got us a private compartment. I fell asleep once I sat down. Allen was unluckily beside me and got leaned on. I think Lavi-nii became frantic like a lunatic with a sister complex like that supervisor. I think he's only playing around though. He does have a bit of a complex but not as worse as that supervisor who really creeps me out when he's not acting serious. I do respect him though when he is serious.

Elena laughed a bit with the way Lavi acted which sort of lightened up the mood.

"Lavi-nii, try keeping it down, will you? I'm trying to sleep. I am sleepy."

"Okay, Kayin-chan. I'll just beat the hell out o f Moyashi here in the other compartment."

"_Lavi-nii, tell me a story so I can fall asleep."_

I said it so childishly like as if I were one again. Allen and Elena stared out in surprise and confusion since they couldn't understand the language while my brother had a wide grin on his face as he let Allen go and then walked towards me. The two had their eyes widen further but both of us didn't bother to explain and went into our own world.

Lavi-nii started telling me a story as I lied down with my head on his lap. He stroke my hair as the words were told and as I fell asleep.

_Once upon a time, there were two children, a brother and a sister. They were really close until fate separated them. Both became sad and lonely for years until they found each other again. The smiles and laughs they put up were no longer lies and both became happy with each other. They were together again, happily and ever after._

* * *

><p>I am such a fool. I shouldn't be even doing this. This is all just supposedly an act yet it isn't anymore. I care for her way too much. She is my one and only sister. No one can ever replace her which is why I try to cherish this moment.<p>

Let Allen and Elena wonder what we're talking about. I know it's childish but who cares, it would be nice even once in a while to be like children again. It is out of her character to be this way for them but they don't really know her too well.

This is just like Kayin when we were younger, the time when we were just children. I know her the best since I am her brother. I really miss times like this and wouldn't mind whatever others may think.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter. And please tell me your opinions about it. Thank you very much if you did.<p>

*And to clear things up, Yuiki's right eye is in Lavi while the left one is with Kayin. The places where the eye patches are as well.

Thanks to WolfLover17 for pointing that out.

I realized that I hadn't really said it in any of the chapters. If there are other things unclear, please tell me. I won't mind explaining.

Thanks for reading :)

And lots of thanks to all those that like this :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hours passed until the exorcists reached their destination. The red headed boy woke up his sleeping sister and all four got off the train afterwards.

The little Spanish girl held onto the hand of the red headed girl to avoid getting lost. Today is her first mission ever since becoming an exorcist. She seems excited yet very nervous.

While walking towards the meeting place with the finder, Allen's stomach seems to have found time to grumble and complain. At first, the owner of the said stomach said that he can wait but the noise grew louder and louder at each passing minute of their walk.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore. Can we please eat first before working after meeting up with the finder?"

"Is it really that bad, Moyashi-chan?" asked Lavi as he teased Allen not only about his appetite but also his name.

"Yes, it is that bad. I can't take it anymore. I might die due to hunger," said Allen in an exaggerated manner.

"Don't worry; we'll fix the plans for your funeral. The coffin won't be much of an expense either since you only need a small one, Moyashi-chan," said Lavi as he continued teasing Allen.

"Damn you Lavi! It's Allen, A-L-L-E-N. Can't you get that in your head? You sure you're bookman's apprentice? I think he needs to find a replacement quick."

The red headed girl didn't bother to mediate between their fight and opened her bag instead to look for something. She took out a box and gave it to the suffering silver head.

Their fight seems to have stopped as the two were in silence and stared out at what was handed to the bean sprout.

"What's this?" asked Allen in confusion as he opened the box.

"Rice balls," said Kayin with her usual tone of voice.

"Give me some, Moyashi!" said Lavi as he tried to take one from Allen but the said Moyashi prevented him from doing so.

"No way! It's mine. Kayin gave it to me."

"Where'd you get this?" Allen asked out of curiosity as he started eating the rice balls. "They're good."

"Kayin, I want one too," said Lavi like a child. "You made it, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry, there are more for later. You're not that really hungry yet."

"Can I have one now, please?"

"Okay," said Kayin as she took the other one out and handed it to Lavi who started eating it.

She took another one and offered it to the young girl with them.

"_Would you like some too?"_

"_Okay_," said the girl as she took one and started eating.

They walked to their destination while eating so time won't be wasted.

* * *

><p>"Why did akuma suddenly started appearing like that out of nowhere? Do you think innocence is behind all this chaos?"<p>

"Possibly."

The exorcists activated their weapons and started fighting the akuma. Allen charged at them with his arm, Lavi with the hammer and Elena with the necklace that became something like chains. Kayin stood by the side and started playing in rhythm of their movements. She played it fast but calmly.

The finder helped some of the injured people get out of the way. Sadly when they finished, a lot had died. There were too many for them to finish at once.

* * *

><p>"We'll be resting for now since there are no available trains at the moment. Just please follow me to where you'll be staying at," said the finder as he leads the way to an inn.<p>

The tired exorcists followed and had dinner afterwards. Allen ordered a lot as usual while Kayin barely ate any.

"Is there anything wrong, Kayin," said Lavi as he worried about his sister.

"It's nothing, Lavi-nii. I… I'm just exhausted. I'll just go ahead and sleep," said Kayin as she got up from the table and headed towards the room she is sharing with the Spanish girl.

Her concerned older brother quickly finished his food and then followed her.

She isn't in her room at all. She may have gone there but she isn't there right now.

He took a guess and found her.

She is at the rooftop playing her violin.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about the fanfic so I know how I'm doing. Thanks if you did.<p>

And thanks for reading ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A melody being played in the silence of the rooftop suddenly stops. The door opens and now is closed shut. A red headed teen has walked in and now faces his younger sister who holds the instrument that played the tune.

Beneath the silver light of the moon, the gentle breeze of the cold night blows gently onto their faces as the uncovered amber color of the girl's iris glows against the color of her emerald one. The visible eye of the other stares back with concern.

"I thought you were tired. Why are you here?" asked Lavi even if he knew the answer.

As the gentle breeze became stronger slightly, her untied hair flows freely.

Her back is turned on him and her hands placed the instrument back into the case.

She chose not to answer his question.

"What's wrong, Kayin?" asked her brother with deep concern.

'_What's going on? Why are you acting that way?'_

She remains silent and avoids his eyes. Instead, she stares up into the sky and looks far away to the stars.

'_What's wrong, Kayin? What's going on? Why won't you reply?'_

'I know Lavi-nii's concerned about me but I don't know how I can tell him. It's nothing that really needs to be worried about yet I just have this bad feeling about it.'

"Kayin, please tell me," her brother pleaded with so much concern.

'Should I tell him…? I don't really know.'

'_Won't you please tell me?'_

The red headed girl remained where she is. No words are uttered from her lips.

"Please, Kayin," said Lavi as he slowly approaches her.

Silence from her lips remains.

'I don't really know how to tell him, I just silently let the tears flow down without any sound as fear continues to linger.'

'_I walked closer and closer until I'm behind her. I held her from behind and tried asking again and this time in the language our dear mother taught us.'_

_"What's wrong, Kayin? Please tell me."_

Words remain to be kept.

The older brother sighs and decided not to ask anymore.

_"I guess it's fine, if you don't want to tell me. Just don't try to keep this feeling to yourself. I'll always be by your side if you want me to and I can give you time alone if you want that instead."_

'I don't want you to leave…'

_"… please don't go."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Lavi-nii, stay like this for now,"_ said Kayin as she faces him and holds onto him like a child.

He does the same but continues to act as her older brother.

_"Don't worry. I'm not leaving."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, really."_

'Maybe next time, I'll tell him. I don't really want to worry him more than he is now.'

* * *

><p>Hours passed in silence as the younger sister of Lavi fell asleep. He let her head rest on his lap as he hummed the song that their mother taught him with his hand gently stroking her hair.<p>

He fell asleep after awhile too not noticing.

On the other hand... Allen and Elena are searching for the two siblings frantically and _finally_ found them sleeping at the rooftop.

_"Are we supposed to wake them up? They look so peaceful. At times like this do I believe that they're siblings,"_ said Elena in Spanish forgetting that Allen is not fluent in the language.

She realizes after awhile and decides to apologize but he stops her and smiles as if indicating that he somehow understood in a way.

"There's no reason to doubt that. They really are similar in a way if it is not so obvious… They might get sick due to the cold. I'll just wake up Lavi. He can carry her to the room," Allen replied with slightly broken Spanish that Elena seems to understand in a way.

Allen walks towards the sleeping apprentice and gently pats him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"What do you want, Moyashi?" said Lavi with a playfully played harsh tone that held irritation.

"Idiot Lavi, it's Allen. It's cold up here. Both of you will get sick if you don't get up and leave."

"How kind of you Moyashi-chan to be so concerned."

"Just go to your room, will you? I'll carry her violin there," said Allen as he tries to hold back his annoyance towards Lavi's teasing.

"Yeah, I'll go. Thanks," said Lavi as he carried his younger sister and brought her to the room. He laid her on the bed then went to his own room where he falls asleep.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Hello there! It had been a long time since I've updated and I apologize for that. I hope you like this one and please tell me your opinions about it. A lot of thanks if you did.<p>

I'm not sure when it will exactly be updated again but I'll try to find time. I'm not sure if I can keep up the weekly updates I did in the past so it'll probably be every other week now or maybe even more. Not really sure but I hope people will continue to read this and thank you very much if some did. ^.^


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The red headed girl woke up and stared for awhile before remembering why she's here. She even realizes that the eye patch is not where it's supposed to be. She looked around and saw it by the table. She takes it and places it back where it usually is.

The young Spanish girl is still asleep so she left her there as she walked outside the door and left the inn to have a walk around town. There weren't that many people yet this early so it had been really peaceful.

She spotted a forest and walked near there. She wandered for around half an hour doing nothing and staring into the sky as the sun rose and shed its light. She looked at her watch and saw that she had been wandering too long and then decided to head back.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kayin's point of view<strong>

Akuma suddenly appeared as I headed back to the inn. The three of them were already fighting the akuma with their innocence activated. I may have wanted to join in at once to help them but couldn't since I left it back there.

I rushed towards the inn to take my violin but only ended up facing an akuma who suddenly appeared.

I dodged the bullet then ran towards the edge of the forest where I had been to lose its trail. If I'm going to face it weaponless, I might as well avoid having casualties.

I ran and ran until I thought I lost sight of it but then from behind, it suddenly appeared and grabbed me. Facing the akuma, I saw it hold out its claws to kill me.

Am I going to die just this way? No, I don't want to.

I struggled from its grip and kicked. I tried despite knowing that innocence are the only things that can harm it. It took awhile before it hit my head that there is another thing that I can do.

It's a good thing that at least one of my hands is free so I used it to remove the eye patch on my eye. I used my mother's eye and showed the truth into the akuma's mind until it overflowed with its consciousness that it lost it.

The grip loosened until I fell to the ground. My eyes watched as the akuma kept going out of control until it hit the tree which caused its end. It exploded.

My hand reached out to the eye patch that fell to the ground and placed it back. My palms faced the ground as I applied force on it to help me get up but as my legs felt movement, it throbbed with piercing pain.

It hurt so much that it caused a whimper to pass my lips.

How am I going to go back now? I can't stand up at all. I'm still faraway from the inn.

My vision started to blur. The pain then became numb.

"Lavi-nii."

My last cry went as darkness filled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's Kayin!<em>" asked Lavi after seeing that his sister was not inside the room.

"_I don't know. She left when I was asleep_," replied the little girl.

"She probably took a walk," said Allen who did not understand the language entirely but understood what Lavi meant through his expression.

Lavi was still worried so they walked outside and around town to look for her.

Going there, they suddenly encountered akuma. It took awhile before they finished everything off and headed back to the inn to see if the red headed girl might have returned. The finder who stayed said that she has not come back yet.

Lavi became worried and frantic. He rushed out to continue searching for her.

"Lavi, calm down," said Allen who ran after him.

"How can I calm down? She's out alone with no weapon. She might have encountered akuma on the way."

"Calm down still. We won't be able to find her if you're that way."

It's true that he might be over reacting but the moment he woke up, he felt pain as if it were a premonition that something bad will happen.

"I can't lose her again."

* * *

><p><strong>*Kayin's point of view<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw the child by my side. I noticed that I was treated and brought to a place unknown to me. Two men came in and explained that Eeez found me and called them to help me.

I looked at the child and said my thanks with a smile. I don't know why but I somehow felt smiling despite it being out of my character in the present. I guess it feels nice to be living after thinking that I was almost near my end awhile ago.

He took something in his pocket and gave it to me. My visible eye widened as I saw the locket he handed on my palm. My hands were injured and bandaged but I fumbled with it still and looked inside.

The pictures were still there, the picture of me with Lavi-nii when we were children and then on the other side, a picture of Yuiki-san and Haru-nii.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I held it closer.

"So it really does belong to you. We thought it weird when Eeez asked us to help a stranger but it seems he did so because he knew you were the one in the picture."

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Our friend left it when he went to one of his jobs. We were going to return it to him."

"How weird though that he has that if it belongs to you."

"Did you perhaps meet him before? His name is-"

Someone suddenly knocked and then came in. My eye widened in surprise as I met his.

"Tyki-nii?"

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie Rein: I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_"Tyki-nii?"_

"Kayin?" he said in surprise.

"Ah, so you do know each other."

Tyki-nii just remained standing still as no words left my mouth. It took awhile before one moved but he did anyway as he walked towards us after placing down the bags which seemed to have contained food.

"Why didn't you tell us Tyki that you knew such a cute girl?" teased one of his friends.

"Hey, she's my sister's daughter," retorted Tyki as his composure came back.

"You're too young to be an uncle to someone her age."

"I was adopted," I replied.

"Well, that explains things."

"Hey, why are tears on your face, Kayin? Did they make you cry?" asked Tyki-nii.

"They didn't. I was just happy having my locket back after losing it and I've really missed you, Tyki-nii."

I said while smiling with tears flowing down once more.

It made me really happy seeing him again. It had been a long time. I never really knew whether he still lived or not. He suddenly disappeared and never returned then that tragedy happened where only Lavi-nii and I survived.

His friends took leave as we talk to give as some privacy.

"Are you alright? I see that you're injured."

"I'm fine. How are you, Tyki-nii? It has been a long time. Can I keep the locket?"

"I'm fine. And you can keep the locket. It really belongs to you."

"Thanks, Tyki-nii. And thank you for saving Lavi-nii. It was you, wasn't it? From all the Noahs, you're the only one I could think of."

"I had actually been the cause for his disappearance. I took him away for questioning. Gomen, Kayin. I knew you were worried."

So it was Tyki-nii that caused Lavi-nii to be gone for a long time.

I don't feel angry at all though.

"I should be angry at you, Tyki-nii but I can't bring myself to be. You have your reason for doing that and it's long done. No need to dwell too much in the past."

"I'm really sorry, Kayin. I heard how you were worried."

I don't really feel anger. I felt so happy and relieved seeing him again that the anger I should have felt disappeared.

"I said it's fine now, Tyki-nii. Just please help me get back. Lavi-nii is the one who is worried now. I need to get back," I said while trying to get off the bed but my bones hurt so much, I wasn't able to.

"You can't go yet. You need to let those wounds heal. You'll only worry him more if you look that grave."

"Can you tell him then that I'm alright? I'll right on a paper and then please give it to him."

"I'll find a way."

Reaching to his pocket, he took a pen and to the drawer, he pulled then took out a notebook which paper was torn off from. He handed it to her.

_Lavi-nii, I'm alright. I'll be back._

She folded the paper and removed the small pin on her hair then clipped it to the paper. She handed it to Tyki.

"Get some rest. I'll deliver this to him."

"Thanks, Tyki-nii."

I lied back on the bed and somehow managed to sleep peacefully without any worries.

* * *

><p>Lavi had been out again into the streets looking for his sister.<p>

_'Where are you, Kayin?'_

Someone suddenly tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. Someone asked me to hand this to you."

Lavi opened the note. His eyes widened as he read the short note inside. It wasn't a trick since he knew his sister's handwriting well and the evidence of the pin she often wore.

He has to find the person who sent him this.

"Who gave you this?"

"That man walking away over there."

Lavi ran after him. The place was crowded but he didn't let it stop him from pursuing the man. He has to catch up. He needs to find his sister.

The note isn't enough to reassure him.

He reached out to the man's shoulder and met a familiar face.

"Tyki!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Is there anything you need, little coelho?" said Tyki with no surprise and instead a smile. He had expected that Lavi will catch up if he saw him.

"Hey, I said not to call me that."

"So what is it, Lavi?"

"Where's Kayin? How is she?"

"Didn't she say that she is well?"

"Where is she, Tyki? Please tell me. Please bring me to her."

"You dare trust the words of a Noah? This could be a trap, you know," said Tyki while grinning with his eyes turning gold.

The red head wasn't wavered by it though.

"I'd take the risk."

The man smiled.

"Then follow me."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It sure has been a long time and this chapter is somehow short. Sorry about that but I hope you like it.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Reaching the room, Lavi arrives and sees his sister peacefully sleeping but he became worried by the many bandages wrapped around her.

His visible emerald eye questioned the older man.

"What happened?" he asked with concern.

"I believe she fought an akuma with no weapon which caused her wounds and broken bones."

Lavi's eyes widened as he heard what happened to his sister.

"She is recovering now. Everything has been cleaned and bandaged. She is no longer in critical danger."

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her. I still don't get it though. Why are you helping us?"

Tyki smiled at the confused lad. Lavi still hasn't remembered. He changed the topic instead. Lavi will have to remember himself.

"I'll be leaving you here with her. I still need to leave for work."

"Work?"

"In my white form, little coelho. I'm not killing anyone today," said Tyki as he left and closed the door.

Lavi sat down and stayed by his sister's side.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kayin's point of view<strong>

I woke up and was surprised to see Lavi-nii by my side. I only asked Tyki-nii to deliver the letter and he came back with Nii-san. I'm so happy.

He woke up soon after me and held me in his arms. It was warm and comforting.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lavi-nii. Where's Tyki-nii?"

"Tyki-nii? Why do you call him that?"

"So it's true that you couldn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"I'm really hurt, coelho."

"Tyki-nii, welcome back."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. You just forgot about your uncle."

"Can't you really remember, Lavi-nii? We use to play with Tyki-nii in the past."

"I can't recall anything like that."

"How come? You remember me just well. Have you forgotten about Sera too?"

"No, I haven't."

"But you met her after Tyki-nii. How come you don't remember. I am much younger than you are."

"I don't really know."

"No need to take it to heart too much, Kayin. Let's just eat. The two of you haven't had dinner yet."

"What's for dinner?"

"Not much. Just soup, bread and a few pieces of meat we managed."

"Oh yeah, Lavi-nii. This is Eeez, the little kid who helped me. This is Momo and Clark. They've been real kind to me and helped me."

"Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"No problem. Nice meeting you."

They shook hands then ate.

"It's really hard to believe that Tyki had relatives. He told us he doesn't have any left."

"That's cause both didn't know that the other was alive," said Tyki-nii.

"I'm so happy being with both of you again."

I said with such a cheerful smile. I held on to both of them like a little girl. The moment now really is similar to back then when we had no worries at all like the children we were.

* * *

><p>Kayin recovered after few days. She can already stand up on her own without tripping or falling to the ground. She and her brother walked towards the train which will take them back to the order.<p>

In a few hours, they arrived and caused a commotion. Kayin was brought to the infirmary for further check-up and was let out when the nurse said that she may leave.

While she was having a check-up, Bookman asked Lavi questions about what happened.

Lavi explained that his sister was too injured to move and that they waited until she can finally stand up.

"Why didn't you call the order for help or report to them at least?"

"I-I forgot?"

"You're keeping something."

"I'm not, gramps."

"Do what I told you to do. This is your last warning."

"Yes, Bookman."

He went back to work upon being dismissed.

Kayin was also questioned by the supervisor about the incident. She explained that she was unconscious most of the time due to pain and exhaustion. She said she can't really remember much.

Both sibling lied about the incident or rather kept a bit of the truth about the incident.

They really can't just openly say that they were with a Noah or their Uncle. Too much questions will be raised and they would be just stupid if they actually openly say to the order that they had relations with a Noah.

They will be accused of treason and might possibly be put to death if there weren't experiments and torture.

Nope, they really can't say the whole of the truth.

* * *

><p>Tyki went back to the earl's manor.<p>

"Where had you been, Uncle Tyki?"

"The mines."

"I smell innocence though."

"I encountered some exorcist."

"And they aren't dead."

"They got away."

"It's cause you let them."

"What are you talking about, Road?"

"Nothing, Uncle Tyki. Let's go. It's time for dinner," she said cheerfully like a child while holding him by the hand and dragging him towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if it sure has been a long time. I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"The string broke."

I need to replace the string. The La string broke and it's such an important string.

I don't think they have any materials here to replace it.

I walked to the supervisor's office.

"Komui-san, I need to go out."

"Why?"

"The string broke. I have to replace it."

"It broke?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I made sure it won't. How come it did?"

"Probably during a battle."

"We don't really have materials for that. I guess you can go. Do you know where to find it?"

I gave an unsure look.

"I guess you don't. I'll ask someone to accompany you there so you won't get lost."

"I'll go with her. I need to get something as well," said a science division member.

"You may leave then."

* * *

><p>"We've met but haven't talked much, huh?"<p>

"Yeah."

"So which string broke?"

"The La string."

"How long have you played the violin? Where did you learn to play it?"

"Since I was around ten. I learned it when I was staying with Lady Emily and Lord Arthur Cranston."

"If you don't mind my asking, who are your parents? How come you and your brother were separated?"

"I don't know who our parents are. The kind lady who took us in died. We got separated at the orphanage."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. It has been a long time already."

"Well, there's another thing making me curious. Why do you both wear eye patches?"

"For fun? No. I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Please stop asking."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"So where is it?"

"Right over there."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon sir and miss. How may I help you?"<p>

"Do you have strings for a violin? The second string?"

"We have one here."

"How much?"

"You're from the order. I'll give it to you for free. An exorcist protected my daughter from those monsters. His name is Allen I think. Please thank him for us."

"I'd gladly do," said Kayin while smiling. "And thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>"So where are you off to?"<p>

"That toy store. I'm going to buy something for my little girl."

"Can I go too?"

"You may."

* * *

><p>"Good Morning sir and miss. How may I help you?"<p>

"I'm looking for a doll."

"Right this way, sir."

Kayin looked around the store. It had different styles of dolls from all over the world. There was a Japanese doll that reminded her of the one that used to be in Yuiki's shop.

She looked around and her eyes wandered like that of a little girl's. The child like character within her wanted to rush home and ask her older brother to get her a doll but she knew that she was no longer a child. She doesn't need one and it will only cause trouble for her older brother. She tried to turn her gaze somewhere else to distract her until he called her.

"I'm done. Shall we go?"

"Hai."

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry. I meant yes."

"What language was that?"

"Japanese."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Our mother taught us."

"Mother? I thought..."

"The kind lady who took us in. She's like a mother to us."

"Oh. Is that why Kanda acts that way to you?"

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>I went back to the order and straight to Komui's office. He told me to give him the string so he'll strengthen it further and make sure it will not be easily destroyed this time. I went to my room that was empty. Elena has just gotten her own room and luckily in the same floor as mine. She still comes over though and speaks with me about things here and there that is going on in the order. I listened and answered but not really focused. My mind was somehow distracted.<p>

Lying down on the bed. I heard a knock then the turn of the knob. It was my brother and he came in as soon as he saw that I was inside. He closed the door behind him then sat on the chair next to me.

He playfully smiled but his voice had a hint of worry and an exaggeration. At times, he's learning from Komui with that developing character of his with the sister-complex. He does care but in a different way. He just felt like copying Komui which makes me laugh and a few times annoyed but that won't last. He is my brother, my family whom I care for so much in the whole world. Tyki-nii's only second to him. Lavi-nii is always first.

"Where were you, Kayin?"

"I went out to buy the La string."

"You had me worried. Welcome home."

He smiled a genuine smile that always makes me smile back.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Next time when you're going out, I'll come with you."

"Hai, Lavi-nii."

* * *

><p>I actually talked with the science division member that Kayin was with. She looked exhausted and sorta down when she got back.<p>

I wondered what happened and I know that she wouldn't tell me until I pushed ti far which I wouldn't want to do. So I kinda interrogated that guy but got nothing much.

He did add though before I left that she seems to take a liking to a certain doll. I asked him what it was and he told me that it was something like a Japanese doll.

Hearing that, I remembered the one that used to be in Yuiki-san's shop.

She must be remembering about her again. Kayin was very young when we were with Yuiki-san and Haru-nii but she has a good memory just as I do. She missing them just as I do although not clearly showing it.

Wanting to try and cheer her up, I sneaked out and bought the doll for her with my own money that gramps didn't know I was keeping. He is not forbidding me to have my own money but he didn't know how much I actually save.

It is enough to buy her the doll as a present and there would still be much more. I'll save that for the 'just in case' happenings. It didn't take much time and I was able to go back before the old man noticed. I knocked on her door but got no answer.

It was opened so I came in and saw that she was asleep. I didn't have much time so I just left the doll there by the table. I still need to complete a lot of things for Bookman so I went to the library to finish work as usual.

He is getting more strict lately.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Happy New Year!<p>

I know this kind of looks like a side story but anyways, more things will be happening in the next chapter.

Another thing, if you guys are curious as to the past of Yuiki (adoptive mother of the siblings) and Haruki/Haru-nii (close friend of Yuiki and father figure of the siblings), there is a fanfic I wrote entitled, "The Noah of Truths and Lies" It can be read separately from this fic.

Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Kayin-chan, I'm back!" said a red head as he hugged his younger sister.

"Welcome back, Lavi-nii, said Kayin smiling back to her older brother."

"Yeah."

"Would you like to eat? You look hungry."

"Yup, I'm famished. Let's go."

"Sure."

Lavi let go of his younger sister than led her by the hand to the cafeteria. He skipped around like a little kid while Kayin smiled at the childishness of her brother. She happily remembers now the past.

"So what would the siblings have for today?"

"Same as usual," said the two red heads in unison then laughed at it.

"Both of you sure are happy today. That's nice."

He left the counter and proceeded to make their order.

A white haired exorcist approached them.

"Hello, Lavi and Kayin," he said.

"Hello, Allen."

"Hello, Moyashi."

"Lavi! I said it's Allen. Will you stop calling me that?" said the white haired exorcist with an annoyed expression.

"No."

"Kayin, won't you talk some sense to him?"

"No."

"Kayin!"

"Just kidding."

"Anyway, you have a mission. Komui will tell you about the mission after you eat. Go to his office."

"Okay."

"How nice. We have a mission together."

"It has been quite some time."

* * *

><p>"There has been unusual cases happening in the east of north. You'll take two trains before arriving there. The finder will tell you the details like examples of the unusual happenings. Your train leaves in ten minutes. Bye."<p>

Another rush to catch the train. Lavi used his hammer to get them there on time.

Within the time frame, they were earlier by a few minutes and arrived unexpectedly from above surprising some of the passengers. The finder found them and brought them to a private compartment.

"So what unusual cases are hapennin'?" asked Lavi.

"Passing by the park, people suddenly forget what they're doing and maybe days. Others look slightly younger. Some who grew their hair long suddenly seemed shorter."

"It's as if time is interfering," said Kayin.

"We don't know if it is the work of akuma or innocence," said the finder.

"It's innocence," said Lavi.

"Why?" Asked the finder.

"If it were the akuma, people would have been harmed and some would've died," said Kayin answering in place of her brother.

* * *

><p>"Kayin, your report?" asked the supervisor.<p>

"We retrieved the innocence but it affected Lavi-nii in a way."

"What way?"

There was a slight pause before she finally answered.

"He became a six year old."

There was another pause but longer. It took some time before the message reached the other line.

"It will wear off."

"Are you sure, Komui? Cause I don't like this," said a little boy that suddenly snatched the phone from his sister.

"..."

The phone went dead.

"Let's get you a change of clothes, Lavi-nii," said Kayin as she picked him up in her arms.

He kept tripping due to his clothes when he was walking. They passed by a few streets until they reached the place they were looking for.

The siblings entered a store for children's clothes.

They took a simple shirt and pants then a coat. They went back to the inn for dinner and rest.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, the supervisor is calling for you through the golem."<p>

"I'll answer it. Please watch over Lavi-nii for me."

"I don't need watching over. I'll come with you," he said while making a whining face.

"Fine."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Kayin-chan?"

The younger merely smiled.

"I'm enjoying it as well. You're giving more attention to your brother!" he said suddenly jumping towards her. Despite the surprise, she managed to catch him.

"Was I not giving you one?" she asked in a sad tone.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, Kayin-chan."

The younger laughed as they headed towards the telephone booth.

"Hello, Kayin speaking."

"Kanda is going over there tomorrow in the evening. You'll have a mission with him while the finder, Lavi and Allen who's also coming will head back with the retrieved innocence."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"

"That's all."

* * *

><p>"Yuu-nii and Allen-nee are coming!"<p>

The younger laughed.

"Allen-kun is going to get mad at you if he hears that."

"It's not like he'll know."

"What if I tell him?"

"You wouldn't do that. I'm your older brother."

"You don't look older now though."

"Kayin."

"Am I seeing right?" said a familiar voice that suddenly appeared.

"Tyki-nii!" said Kayin as she let go of her older brother and held onto him. "I missed you!"

"Kayin, don't go near him."

"Why?"

"He's feeling jealous. He wants your hug to belong only to him."

"He's dangerous, big and a meanie," said the older red hed in defense.

"That's cause you're small today."

"Why are you?" the older said with a questioning look.

"That annoying innocence," the younger spouted despite the hesitance at first for the admittance.

"Poor little one. Let me give you a pat on the back," said Tyki as he suddenly carried the little Lavi and gave a pat on his little back. Lavi squirmed and struggled.

"Put me down. Please!"

"Calm down. We'll catch attention. The finder is still here."

"Let's go inside my room. He won't go in there without knocking."

* * *

><p>"So what brings you here, Tyki-nii?"<p>

"Just passing by."

"Really now? You're wearing a suit today so it means business."

"What makes you think so?"

"We just know," said the older.

"Yeah, we just know," echoed the younger.

Their actions reminded the Portuguese man of when they were all younger and so innocent. It felt painful at the other reminder why he was here.

_/Tyki-pon, you've met the siblings, haven't you? It is a rare case for exorcists to be one. There might be a cause to this so you must take care of them./_

_take care of them..._

This words held a different meaning as to what it should.

"When are heading back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, Yuu-nii and I will go on a mission in the afternoon. Allen-kun will go with the finder and Lavi-nii to return the innocence."

"So why're you here?" said the little red head.

"Yeah, Tyki-nii. Why?"

"I just missed my niece and nephew."

"Really now?" questioned the older.

"Didn't you miss me?"

"I did."

"I did too."

The two children said as they clinged to their uncle that they regard to as an older brother.

"Can you stay here for the night? I want to hear stories."

"Yeah, stories!"

"The two of you are being like children."

"We just want to."

"Yeah, we just do!"

"Calm down first and take a seat little ones."

"Hai."

It will best to make them smile before he takes care of them so he told the story of how the little ones' Yuiki-san met their Haru-nii, the ones who acted like parents and family to the siblings. It ended when both children were sleeping soundly side by side. He fixed them on the bed then headed for the couch for a short rest.

When the clock strikes twelve, he will then decide what to do.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. It is quite a long chapter compared to the usual. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24  
><strong>

The clock strikes the _twelfth. _Midnight arrives._  
><em>

The Noah of pleasure stands up and walks towards the siblings.

'It's good that you were smiling. Sadly, it's good ... bye,' the Noah says to himself.

Phasing his hand through the little boy's chest, he holds the beating heart. His hold turns into a grip but have yet to tighten. It freezes in place as wide amber eyes stare into the shock of horror and betrayal on the young girl's face. The little one whose heart he is holding wakes up and struggles to breathe.

"Tyki-nii, please don't. Please. Don't take Lavi-nii away. Please. How about me instead? He still has a future ahead of him. I have none if he's gone."

"There is no point in that. I'm taking both of your hearts," says the Noah of pleasure while a very wide and creepy grin formed on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tyki-nii. I didn't want to use this," says Kayin as she removes the patch from her face and stares into his eyes. He lets go and holds his own head suddenly filled with pain.

_/You didn't want to yet you did,_

_No choice you reasoned,_

_Yet many are there,_

_You hide and hide,_

_Rarely showing who you are for real./_

It stops the moment the girl loses her energy to continue. The older boy pulls his younger sister back on the bed then walks towards the unconscious man.

He chants a spell binding the Noah temporarily on the chair.

He goes back to his sister's side holding her protectively until falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning comes but nothing is good about it. The red headed boy sits up and checks on his sister. She is still tired and asleep while the Portuguese man still unconscious. He gets up from the bed and locks the door behind him. He speaks with the finder saying that his sister isn't feeling well and asks him to bring some food up to the room instead.<p>

He goes back to the room after opening it then closing it again.

He sits on the vacant chair and watches over his sister and for the Portuguese man.

The older man had betrayed them just as the red head expected. His younger sister is too trusting due to the past and ignores the harsh reality that it can never be like before and the fact that it is this man who caused the death of their family. The younger never knew that fact though since the older didn't tell her after finding out. He should have so this wouldn't have happened. His sister wouldn't have been hurt by the truth.

The older man moves and slowly opens his eyes that meet a set of mismatched irises. The look holds anger with strong intent.

"Why pretend if this is all you'll resort to? You could have killed me in the first place then her. Why take all those time and waste it?"

The older man remains silent.

The red head punches the man in the face.

"If I weren't in this state now, I would have done more but I'll let the order decide what will happen to you."

The man unexpectedly gives a smile before it disappears after another punch.

"Lavi-nii, stop! Why did you do that?" says the younger red head with concern despite what happened.

"You know why," says the older red head with spite.

"Don't hurt him. You're just doing what he planned."

"Planned? What did you see Kayin?" asks the older with a confused look.

"He was ordered by the earl to kill us. He said yes but inside his mind, he didn't want to. He decided attempting to do it and receive his punishment."

"There is no need for me to do that. I really was going to kill you," the man defends.

The younger red head gets up with unsteady steps and walks towards their uncle. She holds her arms around him as tears stream down.

"Don't say that. Stop. Please don't ruin what we have left."

"It is either my death or yours," he reveals.

"Is there no other way?"

"Such naivety won't work."

"I'll be scolded but there's another place even the earl doesn't know and can't go to. I shouldn't tell you about it but... what she said is true. You are part of what we have left that is important."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one cause I really do. Sorry if it's shorter compared to the usual but I can't connect the next part yet. It's for the next chapter. Please review. Thanks if you did. :) Any constructive criticism shall help.<p>

**NOTE**: If anyone got a second alert for this, I apologize. I decided editing the chapters. I already started with the first chapter and this one. I'll update after I finish editing the chapters. There is no need to get back on it since the story's still the same but my way of writing somehow changed. I hope with the changes, my writing somehow improved.

Edited: January 5, 2013


End file.
